Coming out
by jimiilolita
Summary: Ben pour une fois que le titre parle de lui-même, faut vous faire une dessin ? C'est mignon, c'est limite angst, ils s'aiment et la vie aimerait bien les séparer. Premier OS d'une série sur l'aveu amoureux.


Base : Gundam wing

Genre : angst, romance, humour (on essaye), POV

Paring : ho ben dis-donc, faut pas pousser non plus, vous voulez pas un résumé en plus ?

Statut : OS

Rating : aller T, pasqu'il paraît que l'homosexualité peut choquer les plus jeunes !

Disclaimer : même pas en rêve ! sob ! ceci dit, à part Bandai, je ne vois pas qui a des droits dessus.

NA : fic sans prétention, juste pour les deux chouchous du cœur de Jimi. Et c'est niaiseux à souhait, mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Premier d'une série sur notion de coming out (d'où le titre !)

**Coming out**

Quatre se retourna pour la dixième fois dans son lit. L'événement de la veille lui revenait distinctement en mémoire, repassant en boucle avec la ténacité d'un disque rayé. Il avait agit sans réfléchir et ce n'était jamais la meilleure manière de faire. Bien sûr, au début, cela pouvait passer pour une bonne idée, pour une occasion en or de se libérer de toute réflexion stérile et idiote. Sauf que la réflexion est rarement stérile, et encore moins idiote. Pour une fois qu'il sautait sciemment la case « réfléchissons posément pour savoir ce qu'il convient de faire », c'était réussi. Il n'avait fait que concrétiser un doux rêve, oubliant que certains rêves feraient mieux d'en rester.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Bonne question. Mais il n'avait pas de réponse.

Bien sûr, il s'était toujours senti proche de Trowa, cela allait sans dire. Il savait que leur relation était un peu particulière sans jamais comprendre exactement ce que cela impliquait. Jusqu'à ce soir.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est comme relation ? Un ami ? Au début oui. Là, pile maintenant, non. Duo est un ami, par exemple. Duo est même mon meilleur ami, c'est très différent. Je ne suis pas avec Trowa comme je suis avec Duo. Définitivement pas. Si j'avais fait ça à Duo, il serait mort de rire à l'heure qu'il est. Trowa est juste couché dans le lit d'en dessous, et voilà, il dort. Trowa a une autre place. Une place à part. Le problème c'est que je suis le seul à pouvoir comprendre laquelle. _

A la réflexion, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il traitait Trowa de manière ambiguë. Et réciproquement, bien entendu. Est-ce que Trowa avait pu prendre cela comme une confirmation ? Est-ce qu'il avait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une relation sérieuse ? Avec le recul, Quatre réalisait avec horreur que c'était lui qui avait amorcé cette « relation ».

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Le mieux, c'est d'arrêter de me comporter comme je le fais avec Trowa. C'est complètement impossible d'avoir ce genre de comportement l'un envers l'autre plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, en temps de guerre, c'est insensé de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Nous avons une tâche primordiale à laquelle nous devons nous consacrer entièrement. _

C'est vrai que se sacrifier pour faire son devoir était une bonne manière de se débarrasser des questions existentielles périphériques du genre : que suis-je en train de faire avec un garçon ?  
Même sans ça, il y avait le problème en soi. Était-ce vraiment le genre de relation qu'on entretenait entre garçons ? Normalement, avec un garçon, on est ami, on peut être les meilleurs amis du monde et tout partager, mais ça ne change pas l'amitié en autre chose. Cette amitié, c'était ce à quoi Quatre aspirait auprès de Trowa, rien d'autre. Entre amis, comme dans les séries débiles, on se raconte tout, on se tape dans le dos, on rigole ensemble autour d'une bière. Dans cette perspective, Duo était un véritable ami. Et Trowa tout sauf un pote.

_Si ça se trouve, c'est uniquement à cause du contexte. La guerre, la clandestinité, la tension… Tout cela nous rapproche plus que de raison. En d'autres circonstances, on aurait été amis simplement. C'est bien connu, au contact du danger, on cherche quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, une présence, un appui, c'est un besoin humain que d'être proche des autres, voire, très proche.  
Mais ce n'est pas ça qui dure. C'est fragile.  
Et puis, un garçon. Deux garçons ensembles. _

Quatre détestait cette pensée en particulier, celles de deux garçons. Un tabou fermement ancré par son éducation instillait en lui un rejet de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Cela lui semblait tout à fait incongru. Tellement…anormal. Anormal, c'était le mot qui lui revenait de plus en plus souvent à l'esprit.

_Mon attitude, mes pensées envers Trowa sont tout bonnement anormales. On ne pense pas à un ami en ces termes. _

Il aurait aimé que Trowa soit…son frère, par exemple. Il aurait pu se blottir dans ses bras, l'embrasser sur les joues, sur le front, sans que cela paraisse anormal, dormir dans son lit, lui prendre la main parfois. Il pouvait faire cela avec ses sœurs, c'était naturel. Il aurait voulu câliner Trowa comme ses sœurs l'avaient câliné. Avec tendresse. Sauf que Trowa était un garçon, et qu'il n'était pas son frère, il ne pouvait pas aller si loin dans la tendresse avec lui.  
Et même, il ne pourrait jamais aller plus loin. Il y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas avec un ami. Pas plus qu'avec un frère. C'était encore pire avec un frère...

_Je devrais avoir honte. J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse être aussi proches sans que cela soit…suspect. Il y a forcément une manière d'aimer son ami sans que cela soit si mal. Si c'est impossible d'aimer un garçon comme ça, c'est trop... injuste. _

En parlant de famille. Quatre voyait avec horreur ce que pourrait être la réaction des siens si il avouait cela. Il était quasiment certain que ce n'était pas le genre de partenaire qu'on attendait pour un héritier des Winner. Il avait toujours été conscient qu'il épouserait une riche héritière ou une princesse quelconque pour le bien de la famille. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, les mariages arrangés ne sont pas toujours des catastrophes, en plus, il y avait des filles bien sur la liste. Il devait reprendre les affaires de la famille, il n'avait pas encore refusé son héritage et il ne le ferait pas, il voulait faire perdurer l'empire des Winner. Seulement, l'image de Trowa venait tout brouiller. Pour faire perdurer la famille, il faut être accepté par celle-ci. Il faut une existence respectable. Une femme du même monde, des enfants légitimes et tout ce que cela impliquait. Rien de possible s'il prenait Trowa en compte.

Quatre soupira. Il n'avait jamais pensé être à ce point dépendant du regard des autres et des convenances. Au moins Trowa n'avait-il pas ce genre de questionnement.

_Il n'a de compte à rendre à personne. Il ne doit rien à personne. Il est plus libre que moi de choisir ce que sera sa vie. Comment pourrait-il comprendre tout ce qu'il faut que je prenne en ligne de compte dans chacune de mes décisions. _

Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille le fit frissonner. C'était juste un baiser. Rien de plus. Il n'avait même pas mis la langue. Juste du bout des lèvres. Juste un « bonne nuit » un peu plus tendre. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour Quatre. Il s'était laissé faire.

Il n'avait pas su dire non. Il s'était laissé embrasser.

Bien sûr, puisqu'il avait aimé ça. Pourtant, il n'était pas du tout sûr de vouloir continuer. Il était même certain du contraire.

_Mon Dieu, il faut que cela s'arrête, et vite, avant que ça ne soit trop tard. _

**

* * *

**

Et comme Dieu est grand, Il entendit la supplique du jeune prince du désert.

- Tu as fini de t'agiter ?

Quatre fit un bond de trente centimètres vers le plafond, manquant de s'assommer, et ce ne fut rien à côté des battements de son cœur qui se firent dangereusement désordonnés. Entre la bosse et la crise cardiaque, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

- T…Trowa, tu ne dormais pas ?

- J'essaye, mais on est dans un lit superposé, si tu bouges, tout bouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Si...si, affirma Quatre contre toute évidence, c'est juste, je... je réfléchissais...

- Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler. Au lieu de te prendre la tête tout seul dans ton coin.

Quatre se livra à une brève lutte intérieure, bien décidé à régler tout ça malgré son trouble. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, les pieds pendants dans le vide.

- C'est un peu difficile à expliquer.

Le français soupira. Il s'adossa contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ça fera passer la nuit.

Quatre rougit violemment. Maintenant, il avait du mal à ne pas interpréter chaque mot de son ami de manière ambiguë. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Ça va aller, Trowa, ce n'est pas la peine.

Trowa soupira plus bruyamment qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

- C'est à cause d'hier ?

Quatre n'eut même pas la force de nier. Puisque le pilote lui facilitait la tâche, autant en profiter.

- Pas….pas…vraiment. Un peu, juste un peu…oui. C'est à cause de…de ça…

- Si tu ne veux pas, dis le, je ne le referai plus. Je ne veux te forcer à rien.

Quatre se sentit à la fois soulagé et triste. Il ressentait si profondément la déception de son ami qu'elle semblait déteindre sur lui. Il bloqua brusquement son empathie. Il ne voulait pas ressentir les sentiments de quelqu'un qu'on rejette.

- Dis-le si tu ne veux pas.

Insista Trowa, avec douceur.

- C'est pas ça…

Quatre se morigéna. Il était décidé à tout clarifier, et voilà qu'il s'embrouillait. Il devait faire cesser tout cela, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se contredire. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de rejeter Trowa, même si c'était clairement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et cela lui serrait douloureusement le cœur. Il allait tout lui dire, d'accord, mais avant il devait s'expliquer. Et obtenir des explications.

- Trowa qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

_Allons bon. Il est aveugle ou quoi ? _

- Je voulais juste…continuer.

- Jusqu'où ?

_Et ben. _

Trowa déglutit. Comment faire comprendre ce genre de chose à Quatre sans le choquer ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser entendre que c'était seulement physique, c'était non seulement faux mais en plus ça aurait été le meilleur moyen pour le blesser. Mais il lui semblait difficile de répondre autre chose qu'un « jusqu'au bout » un peu brutal à son goût. Il opta pour une solution intermédiaire.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer.

Quatre fut entièrement assuré par cette réponse. C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait.

- Ça ne te gêne pas que je sois un garçon ?

Trowa soupira encore une fois. Voilà ce que c'était de s'amouracher d'un fils de bonne famille. Dans la bande, il n'aurait pas pu tomber pire, même Wuffei devait être plus tolérant que le blond en matière de mœurs.

- Non.

Quatre fut à nouveau rassuré par le ton calme de son ami. Il ne sentait pas d'hostilité chez lui, juste un besoin de comprendre.

Alors il se lâcha.

- Je…je ne trouve pas ça normal. On est des garçons. On est amis. Alors c'est juste à cause de notre situation particulière qu'on réagit ainsi. C'est à cause de la guerre qu'on a personne d'autre que nous même sur qui compter. C'est purement instinctif. Et puis, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas. Je pense que je t'aime comme un frère, et on devrait en rester là. Il y a ma famille, je ne peux pas leur faire ça, et les autres, les autres, ils verraient…

Il s'arrêta, sentant vaguement qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, au contraire. Il se trouvait minable. Il avait finit par le dire. Il savait, confusément que son explication était insuffisante, que rien de ce qu'il avançait ne justifiait son refus. En fait, il avait décrit le refus qu'il attendait des autres, sans expliquer ce qui motivait le sien, hormis le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'opposer à son entourage. Il en aurait bien été incapable : il voulait Trowa avec lui, mais il devait le refuser, pour une obscure raison qui lui échappait.

Il entendit à nouveau Trowa soupirer. Seigneur ! Jamais il n'avait entendu Trowa pousser de tels soupirs avant.

- D'accord, Quatre, je crois que je vois le problème. Alors, laisse moi te dire une chose : je ne pourrai jamais te considérer simplement comme un frère ou comme un ami. Tu penses que nous sommes poussés par les circonstances, c'est ton droit. Maintenant, moi je crois qu'il y a plus que ça. Si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, on ne se serait jamais connu. Je regrette qu'il y ait cette guerre, mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu. Aussi paradoxal cela soit-il pour moi. Bien sûr, avec des « si » on peut en imaginer des choses. S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, si on ne s'était pas rejoint, si on s'était entretués lors de notre première rencontre… Sauf que rien de tout cela ne s'est passé. Tu vois, je suis déçu de me dire que lorsque tout sera terminé, on ne se reverra peut-être plus jamais. Je veux que la guerre cesse, mais je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. C'est aussi paradoxal. Si on s'arrête à ce genre de raisonnement, on ne s'en sort pas. Ce qui compte c'est ce qui se passe ici et maintenant. Ici et maintenant, je suis avec toi et je ne veux pas que cela cesse.

Quatre mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Trowa venait véritablement de prononcer toutes ces paroles à la suite. Jamais il n'avait entendu le brun dire autant de chose en une seule fois. Il se demanda un instant ce qui l'avait décidé à sortir de son mutisme, avant de réaliser.

_C'est moi. C'est pour me dire tout cela qu'il parle. Pour que je le comprenne. _

- Trowa ?

- Hm.

- Je…tu le pense sincèrement ?

- Oui.

Finalement, Quatre baissa sa garde et se laissa submerger par les sentiments de son ami.

Cela le fit frissonner doucement. Se sentir l'objet du désir de quelqu'un était si bon…

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par cela. Il avait un problème à régler.

- Trowa, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux.

- Hn.

Quatre prit le parti d'être entièrement franc.

- Et j'ai… peur de ce que penseraient les gens de cela.

Cette fois il se sentit mieux. Bizarrement, il en venait à penser que Trowa aurait bien une solution.

- J'ai peur, et bien, de décevoir à nouveau ma famille, si je ne mène pas une vie correcte. Mais il y a aussi…les autres, je veux dire, mes hommes, les profs, et puis, Duo, Heero, Wuffei. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diront de ça ? Ils ne comprendraient pas, après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment normal. Et puis aussi, il y a, moi… je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça, je n'ai pas ce genre de tendance d'habitude…

Trowa intervint avant que Quatre se mette véritablement à dire des conneries.

- Quatre. Ta vie privée ne regarde que toi.

Un instant interloqué, le blond se méprit sur le sens de cette remarque.

- Mais, je croyais que… disons, que tu en fais partie aussi de ma vie privée.

_Enfin une remarque sympa. _

- D'accord, alors elle te regarde toi, moi et c'est tout. Les profs, les pilotes, tes hommes, ta famille, le reste de l'humanité, personne n'a rien à y voir.

- Mais quand même, il faut bien…

Quatre se senti rougir. Il avait les joues brûlantes, et s'expliquer ainsi n'arrangeait pas les choses. Jusqu'à là, être hors de portée du regard de Trowa l'avait encouragé à parler librement. Mais là, il voulait pouvoir chuchoter. Qui sait ce qu'on pouvait entendre de l'extérieur, surtout qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'éveillé par mesure de sécurité. Seulement, pas question de rejoindre Trowa.

Il se pencha, prenant appui sur la rambarde du lit, la tête dans le vide. Avant de murmurer.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un peu perdu quand je pense à toi, mais j'ai du mal à savoir ce que je veux. En fait, j'en suis sûr, je veux rester avec toi mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Il y a…

Trowa ne sut jamais ce qu'il y avait, puisque c'est ce moment précis que choisi la rambarde pour céder dans un craquement sourd. Il eu juste le temps de rattraper l'Arabe qui tombait la tête la première.

- Non mais vraiment !

Il grogna une vague réprimande avec un tel air que Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- C'est bon, y'a pas mort d'homme.

- Fais tout de même attention.

Quatre sourit. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger maintenant que tout était éclaircit.

Il remarqua que son ami le regardait bizarrement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais avant de tomber ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas passer cent sept ans autour du buisson.

- Je disais que je voulais qu'on reste ensemble. Moi non plus je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Sauf que je suis plus… réservé sur la nature exacte de cette relation. Je veux dire, tout est un peu confus.

Il leva les yeux sur Trowa qui le fixait toujours aussi pensivement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et il se dit que, décidément, son ami méconnaissait complètement son charme. Il était vraiment beau lorsqu'il daignait sourire.

- Pourquoi cet air niais ?

Quatre rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

- Rien…je me disais juste que tu ne souriais pas assez.

- … ?

- Tu es … très beau quand tu souris.

- …

- Heu, je c'est juste ce que je …

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres du français qui se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, comme elles l'avaient déjà fait quelques heures auparavant.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Trowa aille si vite, après ses explications cafouilleuses.

Celui-ci retira ses lèvres sans forcer l'entrée de son ami.

- Rien de force.

Lança-t-il comme seule explication.

Rassuré, Quatre se lova contre lui, les poussant tous les deux, allongés sur le lit.

- Merci.

**FIN**


End file.
